Torossa Hawk, Chapter one
by TorossaHawk
Summary: Trossa Hawk, shocked, face to face with a brutal, new pirate Edward Teach soon to be Black Beard. What will happen when she finds out she is the daughter of the sea goddess calypso? Is it really her mother?


Prologue

There be no better time nor place better to steal apples than the one on Tortuga's port. Edward Teach, had gone through the rugged city over an hour ago, nothing stirred. All was quiet, men afraid to even move, in fear for their lives. Even the crew of Benjamin Hornigold has been thinking of letting the pirate free of there crew. Nothing more odd than this, having a soon to be famous pirate would be an honor to have in your crew, but this pirate was different, and brutal. This be a tale of interesting heroics, and strange antics, but ye be warned for this is not for the fire or brave hearted.

The story begins

She understood why people were scarce, and she had no problem with it. Understandingly so, she stealth fully walked to the fruit stand, a rare thing in a pirate port, but yet still she thanked the higher power that had put it in her grasp. She stepped sideways to reach the stand un-noticed, her trembling hands reaching out and slowly taking it.

For this wrong doing, I shall punish my self, maybe I shall push my self to the limit... while taking an antique sword, she paused at her thought, Torossa, what have you been doing to yourself? You sound like a pirate, maybe you shall be a great pirateer. Torossa stopped thinking about what she was doing, for what she should be doing was paying attention. A man, a tall, long bearded man was staring a hole in the back of her head. Torossa, don't look behind you... don't look. Torossa shook, a rather conspicuous man was behind her, and staring right at her.

"Turn around princess, I don't bite," she heard the rough, roughish voice coming from behind her. Torossa knew who it was, she knew the brutal pirate, it was Edward Teach. A wave of fear, and a fear for her life swept through her.

"Edward Teach," she whispered softly, her back still facing him.

"Oh dear, no, I decide right now Idont like that name," he said in a voice she thought no human could bear, a voice so odd, she couldnt put a finger directly what in his voice that triggered her uncontrolable shaking. "What should my new found name

be?" She opened her mouth to say something, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not say a word. You do not disserve a name, you are a being of a black heart, she thought while nothing came our from her quivering lips. "No, I don't like that name... Black Heart, have you not any knowledge of me? I do not have a heart, but I do have a fairly good beard mind you, Black Beard sounds right to my standards, Thank you for my new name princess." He said proudly, but in an almost ungrateful way.

"You may have no heart, but I know you have the knowledge to tell that I am to princess," she said in a very soft, whisperus voice. After her attempt to socialize with the beast of a man, she felt a cold hand, which had no characteristic that she would describe other than disturbing. She turned around for the very first time, with no expectation of his features. The first glance at Black Beard and Torossa knew she did not want anything to do with the character. A red bandana covered his long, thick brown locks, a long beard, which appeared to be burning, and awful dark brow, swuinting eyes. There was something about him Torossa did not trust, other than the fact he was a natoruos pirate.

"May I ask who your father be?" Black beard asked Torossa.

"I be an orphan," she spat at his feet.

"And who may I presume told you that bit of information?"

"It takes no brilliant mind to tell, that I have not any paren-" she started but irubtly interrupted by the beast of Edward teach.

"Be no smart mouthing young missy, ye be lucky ye have your life." The pirate said fairly Torossa stood, thinking. Who had it been that told her that she was an orphan?

What a beautiful morning it had been, everything was just right, beautiful and poetically justified for Anna Maria. Her little girl was growing, how beautiful she was, light blue eyes that twinkled widely while she giggled at the drunken seagull that had gotten into a pub. But it wasnt her child, it was honestly unknown to who's daughter she had found on the beach, and lying in a bakset.

"I be your protector and guidance until the day comes whe'" Anna began, when she felt a hand take her arm.

"Come along ye dirty pirate, BOUND HER IN IRON!" she heard a rough horrid voice shake.

"No! You shall not take me!" she cried out.

To Be Continued...


End file.
